In composite crankshafts, the press fit defines the connection between the crank web and the crank pin and is especially heavily stressed which has often led to the condition wherein the cylindrically-configured press fits fracture already after only short operational use. Press-fit connections have also been configured so that the stress fields emanating from the connecting locations lie in different planes in order to prevent stress peaks. For this purpose, the crank pin was configured so as to have a taper whereby the diameter overlap over the axial length of the press-fit connection becomes continuously reduced. Press fits of this kind are, however, unsatisfactory in practice and for this reason, the press-fit parts are oversized to prevent stress fractures.